1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to multi-hull platform boats. More particularly, one aspect of the present invention relates to a multi-hull platform boat having one or more longitudinally extending connectors for securing the platform above the hulls. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a multi-hull platform boat having a wedge-shaped base to achieve a level upper platform surface when the boat is afloat and relatively stationary in calm water.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-hull platform boats such as pontoon boats are frequently used for leisure and entertainment purposes. Multi-hull platform boats have relatively flat decks or platforms that accommodate larger groups of passengers than do the majority of mono-hull speed boats. These platforms are typically constructed of sheets of plywood that are secured to a plurality of crossbeams extending transversely across the width of the boat under the plywood sheets. The crossbeams are secured directly or indirectly on top of two or three longitudinally extending pontoon hulls. The crossbeams are generally made from metal and are joined to both the overlying plywood sheets and the underlying hulls via fasteners such as nails, screws, and/or bolts. The top of the plywood sheets are typically outfitted with seating, a captain's station, railing, gates, and the like, and the open areas are covered with outdoor carpeting or vinyl. Notably, the underside of the plywood sheets and the crossbeams are exposed to the elements. An inboard or outboard engine or engines is also installed at or near the rear of the boat. The weight of the boat is distributed primarily at its rear due to the engine(s), other mechanical components, and many times, seating and storage areas located at the rear of the boat.
The aforementioned traditional construction of multi-hull platform boats leads to a number of problems over time and with continued use of the boat. First, a multi-hull platform boat with plywood panels is prone to both rot and decay given that the plywood panels are exposed to the elements and frequently come into contact with air and water during use. Second, the crossbeams in combination with the fasteners are prone to bending, cracking, and loosening due to the boat's recurring rough impacts with the water and crashing waves. The fasteners themselves may also be prone to corrosion due to exposure to air and water. In addition, because the crossbeams extending between the pontoon hulls and below the platform are exposed, the boat's aerodynamic and hydrodynamic performance suffers due to friction, or drag, caused by both air and water hitting the crossbeams as the boat moves through the water. This drag also contributes to undesirable noise when the boat is in motion. Although aluminum sheet metal and/or underskins that serve to reduce these problems by covering the exposed crossbeams as well as the bottom-side of the plywood sheets of the platform are available for installation on traditionally constructed multi-hull platform boats, the sheet metal and/or underskins may not completely cover or protect the crossbeams or plywood sheets of the platform from exposure to air or water, nor do they prevent bending, cracking, rot and/or corrosion of the crossbeams, plywood, or fasteners. They also can add additional weight and drag on the boat. Finally, the aluminum sheet metal and/or underskins contribute to substantial noise from the turbulent water and waves.
Another problem experienced with the construction of most motorized multi-hull platform boats is that, because much of the weight is distributed toward the rear of the boat where the motor is installed, the boat dips downward at the rear when the boat is afloat and relatively stationary in calm water. This in turn causes the upper surface of the platform on which the passengers stand or sit to be off-level (i.e., not parallel with the water line) and instead angles downwardly toward the rear of the boat.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a multi-hull platform boat that is less prone to rot, decay, and/or corrosion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-hull platform boat with a platform, connectors, and/or fasteners that are less prone to bending and cracking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-hull platform boat that has increased performance and is more hydrodynamic, aerodynamic, and quieter than multi-hull platform boats of traditional construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-hull platform boat wherein the upper support surface of the platform is substantially parallel with the water line when the boat is afloat and relatively stationary in calm water.